1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a noise reduction apparatus, contour correction apparatus, color correction apparatus and their control programs, as well as a noise reduction method, contour correction method and color correction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the image quality of the image of a subject obtained by sensing the image of the subject using a digital camera, the image is subjected to processing such as noise reduction processing and contour correction processing (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-235472).
Further, although dividing an image on a frequency-band basis has been considered, image quality in such case is not always good (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-74356).